kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Tadano Hitoshi/Ragtag Hustle Kancolle Edition - Everyday Hustle 9: Rainy Season, also "In Vino, Veritas."
'Rainy Season: Part One - Haruna.' Haruna: "Haa... Admiral, to become the secretary once again after quite some time, Haruna is delighted. But somehow I am feeling uneasy..." Admiral (sipping his chocolate milk): "...?" Haruna: "Admiral, some time has passed since a few of us, Haruna included, made it to the Ninety-Niners' list. ... To be honest, all of us current Ninety-Niners - despite Sendai-san and Ashigara-san's attitudes in general, when it comes to the Admiral... you make our hearts all aflutter. Haruna, too, towards Admiral... It's been sometime since we first met, hasn't it?" Admiral: "So it has. A lot sure has happened till this day." Haruna: "Indeed. ... Admiral, standing by your side during the difficult times we've been through have left me a lot of memories about you. The Admiral who is happy, the Admiral who is angry, the Admiral who is feeling down, the Admiral being upbeat... as I get to see more of you, it gives me a special kind of feeling." Admiral: "... Sorry to burst your bubble, Haruna-''san'', but I wonder if it's because of this rainy season and this somehow quiet office is making you feel poetic." Haruna: "Maybe. But Haruna is being very honest here. It's not really like this atmosphere is making me do it - but it is otherwise a very calming one for me to be able to talk like this." Admiral: "Very well. This kind of atmosphere is relaxing for me too. Though usually I find myself not being indoors like this often before I became an Admiral. Always doing field work, always on the job. ... Anyway, you sound like you have a lot on your mind to say, so say it." Haruna: "... Ufufu." Admiral: "Oh? That's rare from you. A chuckle." Haruna: "Fufu... hehe, excuse me. It's nothing... just, seeing Admiral being Admiral is making me very happy. Happy that I get to spend this kind of a day with you like this..." Admiral: "Now aren't you feeling pretty upbeat there." Haruna: "... Admiral, Haruna believes you're much sharper than you let on. Y-you see, I really like Admiral lots, you know? Like... umm, err..." Admiral: "Including in that kind of way?" (As soon as the Admiral says this, Haruna freezes. Her cheeks go beet red.) Haruna: "... Y-yes... Admiral. I'm sorry... I might have gotten a bit full of myself to talk like this..." Admiral: "For what? Well, go on, I'm curious to know how did you start feeling that way." Haruna: "It was inevitable... during our first days together, Admiral, my thoughts of you were of admiration. But then somewhere along the way... it turned into adoration. But I was finding it hard to come to terms with it - I felt that such feelings are unbecoming of someone like me, and that you would not have reciprocated it. It was hard for me... at first." Admiral: "At first...?" Haruna: "Somewhere along the way, I started to accept that perhaps, I do think of Admiral that way. ... Um, I definitely did not harbour any indecent thoughts about Admiral, okay? Just... maybe... a little... b-but that's not the point!" Admiral: "I don't really mind. So those are your true feelings then?" Haruna: "Yes... now that I have said it, Admiral, my heart feels a bit lighter now. ... Geez, t-this is so unlike Haruna, right? Now it feels like a very half-baked confession... I would've liked saying it with a little bit more feeling." Admiral: "Half-baked or not, I'll take it for what it is. Letting things out of your mind is something you need to do sometimes." Haruna: "I appreciate that advice of yours, Admiral, but... surely you don't plan to just be a listener...?" Admiral: "That is what I am good at doing, but... yes. Answering someone's confession is something I feel I am not human enough for. I'm sorry. Had it been anyone else other than you, Haruna, I'm afraid I'll come up with the same answer." Haruna: "..." Admiral: "It's been a while since we first started out, right? And before we knew it our base has grown this big. I even managed to recall Chikuma and Nachi from the uncommissioned shipgirls' dormitory and reinstate them. If I had to answer anyone's feelings, it'd be this fleet I'm in command of in its entirety. In this base, you and me are part of it." Haruna: "But... that kind of love is different than what I yearn for with you, Admiral..." Admiral: "... Haruna-''san'', in case you still cannot tell, I have no intention of settling down. I don't mind being chased, but settling down isn't something I wish to do. Especially as long as I'm in command. I feel tied down to only someone will be unfair to the others. If that kind of feeling is what you yearn for with me... I'm sorry for being your commander." (Haruna hangs her head deep in thought. But before long, she lifts her head again.) Haruna: "... No, Admiral. It's all right. Even if there is no end in sight for me and the others... you won't stop anyone from chasing you, right?" Admiral: "A lady with sharp intuition, you are. Yes, you get that right. I won't stop any of you. ... As long as it doesn't clash with our values. For instance, if it gets to the point where you turn yourself over to the Abyss, I will chase you down and finish you off. Personally, if I need to." Haruna: "That indeed sounds sad if it ever comes that far... That means we have to work hard to keep the harmony we've enjoyed for so long since our base came to be, right." Admiral: "Indeed." Haruna: "... Thank you, Admiral. Somehow I feel very relieved hearing Admiral's thoughts on this. ... Admiral, I won't give up. I might have to struggle against the others on a show-off of who has the most adoration for you against the others, but I don't intend to lose!" Admiral: "Just don't be anything like November 11 all over again. I will pay no mind towards your struggles, but if anything like that happens again expect some hard knocking to come around." (While motioning to Haruna a finger gun gesture and whispering "Bang.") (Haruna smiles upon seeing that gesture.) 'Rainy Season: Part Two - The First Carrier Division.' (The Admiral continues working as usual at his desk. Nearby his workspace Akagi and Kaga sit, both quietly enjoying their tea.) Akagi: "... Admiral, won't you have a tea break with us?" Admiral: "Just a little bit more until I'm done. Hang on." Kaga: "Admiral. Work is important... but so is rest. You have been going at it since the moment we came in." Admiral: "I'm fine. Besides, I think my break will feel much better once I get this done." (The attempts by the two aircraft carrier shipgirls to get the Admiral up from his table ends with silence. After a brief moment of pause, the two gets up and approaches the Admiral's left and right flanks. The Admiral feels a disturbance in the atmosphere.) Admiral: "Um, uh...?" Akagi: "Admiral, we'll be helping you finish your work right now. We would like you to sit down with us for tea as soon as possible." Kaga: "What Akagi-''san'' said. This kind of atmosphere would do well for a conversation over tea. I would also like to partake in it with you, Admiral, so please allow us." Admiral: (Figures one of the things they'd want to talk about is how I haven't been paying them any attention at all.) "Well, I thank you for the kind gesture, but this is... aren't you being a little bit too cl--" Akagi, Kaga (in unison): "This is fine." (And so time passes as they start helping the Admiral clear the paperwork. Soon enough, they finally finish it.) Admiral: "Phew, that was a handful to work with. Both of you helping me was quite the lifesaver... though right now I feel a bit constricted... is there a need to stay on my flanks?" Akagi, Kaga (in unison): "This is fine." Admiral: "But didn't you say that earl--" Akagi: "I don't know what you mean." Kaga: "Skinship (supply) is important. Also, Admiral, it would be best if you continue on drinking your tea." Admiral: "That's clearly a different wording right there! And those are Kiso's words you're taking off the bat! Is skinship initiated by you people some sort of a 'supply' too?" Akagi: "Skinships may not literally resupply us, but mentally and emotionally it does." Admiral: "Mentally and emotionally...? ... Urk." Akagi: "You do realize now what has been missing between us and you?" Admiral: "I'm inclined to genuflect myself in apology right now for all these times I've not been giving you the attention you need and reflect my neglect of a shipgirls' need of emotional bonds with their commanding officer, in which I am responsible of for that role." Akagi (smiling): "As long as you understand, this is fine." (They finish their tea. Then the two shipgirls each rest their heads on the Admiral's shoulders.) Akagi: "Even as collected as we are, Admiral, at times like this, please allow us to indulge in this moment of selfishness." Kaga: "... Admiral's warmth... haa." (The three stayed that way for a minute. The Admiral's hands later reached towards their heads...) Akagi, Kaga: "...!?" (... and he puts them to rest on his lap.) Admiral: "How is this for you two?" (Small flushes of red on the pair's cheeks.) Akagi: "M-my, for you to go out of your way giving us a lap pillow..." Kaga: "Truly exhilarating..." Admiral: "This is as much as I can do." Akagi: "Even then, this is a very generous gesture from you... also, isn't there something else you should be saying to us? Hehe." Admiral: "... Um... uh... for helping me carry the fleet since our last Summer operations... I cannot thank you enough." Kaga: "I believe you're missing something else." Admiral: "Uh..." Akagi: "Admiral, it's no use playing the fool with us. Not when we've come this far... though, it must have been painful for you, there's only one of it yet there's more of us to come. Yuudachi-''chan'' and Shigure-''chan'' will be part of us soon, too, and so will Tone-''san'' and the Shoukaku sisters. Sooner or later there'll be a lot of us waiting for your say..." Admiral: "... So you people in general know about the ceremony, huh." Akagi: "Even if we wanted to play the fool about it, I don't think we could. Especially not when we're this close together?" Admiral: "Too close for my reasoning to still be running good, perhaps." Kaga: "It seems something is still bothering you, Admiral. This is why you're making us go on the attack like this... Would you prefer to be the bottom all the way? If that's the case--" (starts gripping the Admiral a little bit tighter, but then--) (CREAK!-- the door opens.) Kiso: "Sorry to burst your bubble, but we need to talk about it right now, just so you know." Kaga (gets up): "Kiso-''san''!?" Haruna: "N-no fair! Haruna hasn't even received a lap pillow from the Admiral!... Is what Haruna would like to say, but... (glances over at Kiso) like Kiso-''san'' says, we need to talk..." (Behind them stood Ooyodo.) Ooyodo (wearing a pained expression): (Admiral, I'm really sorry...) (The Admiral quickly catches on to the situation. Akagi sits up.) Kiso: "Admiral, you first. I think you already figured out why we were here." Admiral: "Ah... um. Akagi-''san'', Kaga-''san''." Akagi, Kaga: "...?" Admiral: "We were talking about the ceremony before, weren't we?" Akagi: "Y-yes." (Kaga nods.) Admiral: "Actually, I have something I shouldn't have really kept a secret from you..." (The Admiral proceeds to explain the events that leads to the ceremony materials ending up into his black box.) Kaga: "... So it was from back then..." Akagi: "Come to think of it, it really was odd why the Admiral would task us, of all fleet compositions to choose, to the Orel sea areas. I was trying to think of possible reasons, but since the Admiral can be somewhat random at times, the thought of that being the real reason behind our sortie that day never crossed my mind..." Kaga: "So to speak... Admiral, you were afraid that if we knew about it, there would be bad blood among us?" Admiral: "That would be it. Also, even if the ring's value is only symbolic at best it is not something I would like to choose only one of you to give it. What makes it worse is that apparently it is an artifact that, according to the headquarters, 'unlocks a shipgirl's hidden potential.' Now that I have known in what way does it affect one, this makes the decision harder. There's no way I can ignore such things, can't I? Also I would like it if we can avoid having you people duking it out like November 11 for it." Sendai (appearing from the shadows): "... Huh, that's interesting. So it doesn't just mean that (while doing a lewd gesture) we are linked together then." Admiral: "Sendai, for the umpteenth time, the door. The door, do you know what that is? Either way you're one of the last people I would really like knowing that I ever mentioned about the ceremony. How long have you been here for?" Sendai: "From the moment you talked about the sortie you sent us to." Admiral: "I knew it." Kiso: "So this leaves Maya and Ashigara not knowing anything about it then. Especially the latter." Kaga: "Ashigara-''san'' is so dense it triggers me." Akagi: "From what I heard Ashigara-''san'' keeps bringing the Admiral out when she goes for outings and keeps mentioning the Admiral during mixers, it's a wonder if she can even score with anyone outside the base like that." Kiso: "Someone should probably ask Myoukou if she can tell her something good or two." Haruna: "Uuuh... Haruna's also a bit miffed with the Admiral, he always entertains her requests every time... probably, probably if she asks to, um, 'c-comfort' her in a certain way he would've 'serviced' her... B-but Ashigara-''san'' was so oblivious I don't think that will happen!" (Then explodes into a face full of red.) Kiso: "Haruna, calm down. ... Either way now that we've known about the ring save for the other two Ninety-Niners, and looking at our roster it's going to be obvious that we're going to get much more people joining the Ninety-Niners and gunning for the Admiral's hand. We have ladies like Mutsu and Atago. Zuikaku is getting pretty chummy with him too and she's close enough to joining the Ninety-Niners at this point. ... Out of everyone who participated during our first major operation last Summer, it's easier to single out Hiyou, Junyou and Kirishima, though that drunkard is a wild card. ... Hmm, this is getting complicated, indeed." Sendai: "Sometimes I wonder if the purpose of placing shipgirls under one Admiral is so that he becomes our stud." Admiral: "... What the hell do you mean by a stud... I hope you don't think of me that way." Sendai: "Well, to be honest I feel weird myself. It's like I'm hardwired to push you down for some intense night battle action." Admiral: "Sometimes I wonder if shipgirls are imprinted to their Admiral... wait, that's not exactly how I should be imagining it." Ooyodo (sighs): "... Admiral, how about considering the 'magnet pole' analogy instead...? The problem is that it's like there are so many norths while you're the only one making the south here..." Admiral: "Ooyodo-san?" Ooyodo: "Myoukou's words, Admiral. I won't tell you what she said, but..." Kiso: "Like I have said back then. You are one man and there's many of us here." Admiral: "... This is troublesome." Kaga: "So it's as I heard, you would rather prefer us taking the lead all the way instead. I don't know about anyone else, but I won't mind. Here, let me lead you..." (attempts to undress the Admiral forcefully.) Haruna: "Ah...!! Stop! Kaga-''san''! No!" Akagi: "Kaga-''san'', this wouldn't be the right time for that...?" Admiral: "H-hey! Stop that, Kaga-''san!'' No! ... I SAID LET ME GO!" (The Admiral counters Kaga's grabs, flips her around and throws her onto the floor.) Admiral: "Hah... haa... sorry. This is not the right time and place for that, Kaga-san. Not to mention the mood too." Kaga (getting up): "... Please pardon me. I got ahead of myself." Akagi: "Discounting the fact that Admiral's words seem to be pretty inviting taken off context." Kiso: "I think we better call off this discussion and give some time to hold our horses. For the time being... let's just sit back and relax while enjoying the atmosphere this room gets during this season. And hands off the Admiral like that, all right?" Everyone else: "Agreed." -- 'Rainy Season: Part Three - Iowa.' Iowa: "It's raining all day today. It's called Two-you? As in, To You? What a romantic season. That's Japan for you." Admiral: "Despite appearances, you seem to be much more profound than what people I know perceive from you." Iowa: "What do you mean by that? What kind of woman do you see me as?" Admiral: "Just... another woman? Besides hanging out with a friend of mine outside the base, there's nothing much for me to see around here other than women." Iowa: "Well... I can actually see how the natives here see me, you know. Or at least a good number of them. I probably come off as a bimbo to some due to the mangled mixed-language speech of mine. ... Anyway, about Yamato, y'see... I'm trying to be chummy with her, yeah? But she doesn't seem to like me much." Admiral: "Yamato, eh. ... Maybe you should try cutting out from calling her with the word 'Hotel.' She doesn't like that kind of nickname." Iowa: "Really? I thought I was giving her a good praise, she has the hospitality of one. Probably I didn't word it correctly enough?" Admiral: "More or less it's because you keep saying the trigger word." Iowa: "Trigger word? What is that, some sort of a social justice warrior lingo?" Admiral: "Aware of the trends, aren't we." Iowa: "Back then we might be a bit too judgemental about the differences between men and women but to think it'd breed those kinds of people... Perhaps we should've realized the differences between men and women can be as thin as just the difference of physical appearances back then." Admiral: "I wouldn't really value that as the best kind of equality, though. There are things that we can do that the other can't. Just let's go on without discrimination about the other and it should be good for everyone methinks." Iowa: "Huh... yeah. In the first place discrimination itself is the root of many social problems we can face these days. ... This is not related to what we're talking about but... (leans forward to the Admiral, whispering) I heard you like to be the bottom and have the lady lead all the way, is that true...?" Admiral (flinches at the question): "Should I file this under sexual harrassment, Miss Iowa?" Iowa: "Wha--hey, hey. No need to get that worked up, Admiral. (whispering) You see, these few long years since the war ended till the day I awoke as a shipgirl and went on a journey here got me really, really backed up, you know... can't you as an Admiral help anything with that...? I'm still pretty new as a human myself, but well... I got me some pretty rowdy sailors onboard back then." Admiral (sweatdrops): "Um, can't you do something about that on your own...?" Iowa: "Well, I had a stash of magazines back when I was still around in the museum where no one is allowed through... but those are only as good as 'side dishes', if you want to know..." Admiral: "Are you telling me this in hopes that I will offer myself to relieve you of that...?" Iowa: "C'mon, all I'm asking is just a night's worth of relief. I mean... ugh. You. Me. Bed. All right? No need for us to go steady... yet." Admiral: "I feel this is the one part of you that feels very American for some reason." Iowa: "I guess we're more open about it than you Asians do, but it's a culture thing all right." Admiral: "In a typical fashion of my cultural background I could say that it's plain debauchery." Iowa: "But hey, I'm offering something where we can feel good about together. Also... damn it, I'm itching down there. So... pretty please?" Admiral: "I'm sorry, but my voice of reason and integrity is going to have to slap a big NO to your face. For the time being go get to your bunk and deal with it yourself..." Iowa: "Tch... all right, then. But by 'for the time being', you're actually considering it aren't you...?" (snickers) Admiral: "I figure a lot of hell will wait for me had my reasoning decided to accept your call. So please get going and help yourself to... well, yourself. ... I don't really care if you decide to use me as a 'material' so go now." Iowa: "Well, aren't you being very generous! All right, I'm going now and get myself refreshed again. See you later!" (winks) (Iowa exits the room.) Admiral: (Hah... to be honest this is also pretty challenging for my mind. I don't intend to fall to any attempts of seduction... just yet. But at this rate some day I'll have to imagine myself being tied up as they have their ways with me, with me being powerless and all. ... It's actually true that I'd rather have them lead all the way, but there's no way I'll let anyone here know that. ... I guess it's time to go out one of these days, preferably with not even Ooyodo knowing about this.) (As the Admiral basks in deep thought at his table, somewhere behind the doors someone is looking at him with much concern.) Yamato: (Kuh... Whatever did Iowa-''san talk about with him? She's appearing annoyingly close to him, and even the Admiral himself is visibly perturbed by whatever she said... I don't really like this happening.)'' -- 'Rainy Season: Part Four - Teruzuki.' Teruzuki (looking at the sky from the window): "The rainy season is all damp and humid, it's unpleasant isn't it? We have to take out the laundry while the weather's still clear. Now, Admiral. I'll be washing it, so take that o--" Admiral: "Such timing you have... I got stuck in the rain trying to come back to the office, and I got wet all over." Teruzuki: "Pfffftttbghah--!?" Admiral: "Um, yeah. I probably should go and change..." Teruzuki: "Hawa... Hawawawawa..." (TERUZUKI VISION) Child-like body despite being an adult. Smooth skin under a wet shirt. Shirt is see through. Skin is visible... smooth skin... '''SUCH WEAKNESS. WHAT A FEAST FOR THE EYES, I WANT TO HUR--' '' (Teruzuki shakes her head.) Teruzuki: (Nonononononononoooo!!! What am I thinking!? Why did "you" have to come oooouuuttt!!!??) Yuudachi (appearing from Teruzuki's behind): "Hmm? What is it? Some kind of new game?" Shigure: "Thinking of something indecent there, Teruzuki?" Teruzuki: "Kya-! Y-Yuudachi!? Shigure!? Nothing, really! It's nothing!" Yuudachi: "Hmm... that's like, a suspicious denial." Teruzuki: "It's because you surprised me!" Shigure: "Well, aren't you glad it's us?" Teruzuki: "Not really, and for some reason I feel extra nervous when it's the two of you. I can't really remember why would I feel that way, though..." Shigure: "That's interesting." Teruzuki: "In what way?" Yuudachi: "Like, lots!" Admiral: "Come on, the two of you, don't tease her too much. Also here, Teruzuki, thanks for the help." (hands Teruzuki over his wet uniform) Teruzuki: "Oh, you're done, Admiral? All right! Teruzuki, getting ready for laundry." (walks out of the room pretty briskly, and closes the door.) Admiral: "There she goes... oh by the way, Yuudachi, Shigure. What business do you have today?" Yuudachi: "We came over to like, play!" Shigure: "We really just wanted to see you so here we are." Admiral: "All right. Have a seat but don't make too much noise." Yuudachi: "Roger-ish!" (Meanwhile, outside the Admiral's room...) Teruzuki: (Admiral's uniform...) (Teruzuki pauses.) Teruzuki: (Fuuuu.... haaa.... fuuuu... haaaaaaa... Admiral's smell... '''SUCH SMELL.' ... gasp! No! Stay! Evil me! No!)'' -- 'In Vino, Veritas: Target #1 - Ashigara.' "In vino, veritas."" "In wine, (there is) truth." Sometimes also expanded as "In vino veritas, in aqua sanitas" (In wine there is truth, in water there is health), but this isn't why we're here. I and Strike are not drinkers, but one late night we were hanging out at Izakaya Houshou (thankfully for some reason no shipgirls from my base were there at that time) and this topic came up as we overheard some of the regular visitors talking. We took some time to take note of the conversation before quietly asking a fairy to convey the message to Houshou. After hearing explanation from her, I decided to do an experiment using that as a basis. Of course, she isn't so willing to be cooperative but after much convincing that I am doing this in good intentions, she finally relented. After discussion with her and coming up with a list of test candidates, Houshou recommended that I go with Ashigara as my first target. Here's the thing, though... Ashigara is a very hard drinker (among the hardest in the fleet) and getting her drunk enough to spill some... interesting things would be a challenge, but Houshou guaranteed she will assist me on this part. She might be a role model for womanly qualities among shipgirls, but she's surprisingly sly, I cannot be more thankful I got her on my side for this. Now, why would I embark on something like this and call it an experiment? I guess you could say there's no reason to it. But sometimes there are some personal worries the shipgirls would rather keep mum about until it's too late. As their Admiral I figure it's best if I could figure out an approach towards knowing them better. Let's just say it's a whim that I decided to do it this way. Now on to the "mission"... -- 'To the Izakaya Houshou, with Ashigara.' Ashigara: "A night out at Izakaya Houshou!? Really, Admiral? You're bringing me there!?'" Admiral: "Yes. Any objections, Ashigara-''san''?" Ashigara: "No! Not in the slightest. But having you invite me by your own accord, that's awfully rare. ... Are you sure you're not trying to get something out of me...?" Admiral: "No. Well, I kind of prodded Houshou and she agreed to give me some special service, and suggested me to bring you along. Just so you know, this is just something special Houshou will treat you ladies from time to time, just she decided to give it to you first for whatever reason." Ashigara: "Eeeh!? Really? I wonder what I did to deserve such a treat! Surely it's from the battle results I've been bringing home to port, isn't it!?" Admiral: (If we have to talk about battle results I would rather give my credits to Choukai for bringing down the enemy flagships. But eh, at least you did prove your worth during the second advent of Operation Rei-Go.) "Sure it is. Come on now, we're going there. Don't lag behind." Ashigara (excitedly): "Sure! Hang on, let me get ready in a bit!" -- 'At Izakaya Houshou, with Ashigara.' Houshou: "Welcome, Admiral, Ashigara-''san''. As promised, a special seating for the two of you. Please follow me~" Ashigara: (Eh? Just for the two of us? Isn't this like a... No, no! This is a celebration outing, isn't it!? ... Shouldn't it be a bit more grand...?) Admiral: "Thank you, Houshou-''san''. Come on now, Ashigara-''san''." Ashigara: "Eh? Ah, yes!" (Might as well roll along... Geez, Admiral is sure full of surprises...) (The two enters the room Houshou brings them into.) Ashigara: "T-this is...!!!" Admiral: "A special suite, reserved for guests who would like a very relaxing, quiet atmosphere compared to the partying outside. And one more thing - you can drink as much as you want. This, is the special course that I and Houshou have agreed upon for you, Ashigara. Help yourself, if you will." Ashigara: "Really!? Admiral, you're way too kind! Well then, please excuse me! Houshou-''san''!" Houshou: "Yes~" -- 'The 5th Glass' Ashigara: "Pffaaahhhh!!! That hit the spot! I can't believe I am having this all for myself right now! Junyou and Nachi is so going to get jealous with me for this! Ahahaha! Houshou-''san'', can I have some more?" Houshou (smiles): "Coming right up." Ashigara: "This is the life! Admiral, why don't you drink too?" Admiral (smiling wryly): "I'm fine. I'm enjoying myself right now, looking at you drink." Ashigara (blushing a bit): "Geez, Admiral, is that a pick-up line? You could do better than that..." -- 'The 10th Glass' Ashigara: "Ahahahaha! You see!? Nobody got the balls! So much that I have to let them get a hit in! But then POW! They got done in anyway~! That was a blast~~!! Whee hooo!!!" Admiral: "Holding your liquor pretty well aren't you." (Though you right now are anything but holding it well. "Getting wild like a wolf," did they say that...) Ashigara (while taking another gulp): "*gulp* Hell yeah I am! Admiral! Why aren't you drinking!!! Come on, come on!!" (while pushing her glass to Admiral) Admiral (while resisting Ashigara's attempts to give him a sip): "Like... ugh, I said... gh, I'm fine...!" -- 'The 17th Glass' Ashigara (face lying down on the bar counter): "Uuuuuuuuuugggghhhhhhhhh..." Admiral: (Looks like she's dead drunk right now. Time to wait for this to be interesting... or have nothing as she passes out completely with a vomit.) Ashigara: "gh... Admiral... you stll there~~?" Admiral: "Still next to you, yep." Ashigara: "I, I don't... *hic* think I can stand anymore. *hic*" Admiral: "You drank a lot. I guess it's a given if you drink that much...? Anyway, anything troubling you lately? Just wondering. Go on, I'm listening." Ashigara: "*hic* Troubling...??? Ah... Admiralllll........ can you hear me out on this oneeeeee...." Admiral: "Fire away." Ashigara: "Today... *hic* Myoukou nee-san scolded me." Admiral: "Uh-huh. Again?" Ashigara: "Like *hic* she was really angry~~... guh... *hic*" Admiral: "..." Ashigara: "I don't get what she's so angry about! ... *hic* At first. (takes another sip) Admiral... what do you think of me???" Admiral: (She says she can't take another drop, but takes one anyway. But here comes one bombshell) "What do I think of you? Hmm, let's see... You can be quite impulsive at times, thinks of combat a lot, can be pretty loud, not really a partner one would desire in a mixer, and... Anything else you want me to say?" Ashigara: "Urk... that's so mean!!! Especially that lasht paaaaahhhtttt!!!!!!!! Come ooooonnn~ *hic* Don'tcha haf anyfing naish to shay...!?!!?" Admiral: "Have an unexpectedly cute side, cares about others a lot, is a kind person, somewhat of cool Onee-san if I'm allowed to say that--" Ashigara: "Hnnnnnnnn~~??? Heyyy Admiral, I can't hear that paaaaartt......... One more tiiiiiimmmmeeee~~" Admiral: "Nope, time's out. Let's have you say anything nice about me in return." Ashigara: "About yyyyyoouuu?????????? .... *hic* Fiiiiineeeee. Admiralshf... naish..." Admiral: "That's all? I believe I told more than just 'nice' about you." Ashigara: "Hnnn-aaaaaaahhhhhh?? Fine, fiinnneee. Small... cute... nice body... you're my company... guuuuhhh. What else.... *hic* AH! I REMEMBER NOW! WHY MYOUKOU NEE-SAN WAS SO MAD ABOUT!!! .... she says I'm so... deeennnseeeee." Admiral: "Oh?" Ashigara: "I... *hic* DENSE!? WHY!? .... Admiral, you're so kind to me... I, I... rrrrRRRRAAAGGGHHHH!!!" (Ashigara suddenly gets up, and takes the Admirals arms. She then pins him onto the floor.) Admiral: (Whoa, whoa!? I failed to see through that takedown, what is this, Drunken Fist Style?) Ashigara: "All these while... going to mixers... I thought I'd understand human social life with that. But, but... *hic* looking for a guy... perhaps I don't need a mixer for that... Admiral, I..." (She pauses for a bit, then she covers her mouth with one hand.) Ashigara: "... think I'm going to throw." Admiral: (Oh dear. This is going to '''stink'.)'' -- 'In Vino Veritas #1: Aftermath.' (The calm, silent morning was shook with the sudden opening of the office door.) Ashigara: "A-Admiral!!!" Admiral: "Good morning, Ashigara. How was your headache?" Ashigara (panting): "I-I'm now fine. *gasp, wheeze* I AM VERY SORRY ABOUT YESTERDAY!" Admiral: "Hm?" (The rest of the Ninety-Niners are present in the room, and they bear witness to the whole exchange.) Haruna, Maya, Akagi, Kaga, Yuudachi, Sendai, Kiso: "!!!!???" Admiral: "Ah, that. No big deal, though the clean-up was kind of tedious." Ashigara: "I AM REALLY SORRY ABOUT THAT! PLEASE LET ME TAKE RESPONSIBILITY!!!" Admiral: "Wait, hey! You're going to make people misunderstand things, you know." Ashigara-san: "Then let me take responsibility for that too!!!" Admiral: "Ashigara-''san''!!!" Haruna, Maya, Akagi, Kaga, Yuudachi, Sendai, Kiso: (What happened last night...!?) -- 'Emergency Transmission: Road Accident.' The base is filled with a gloomy aura. The gloomy aura also masks murderous intents. Some parts of it filled with grief. Cut to the Admiral, elbow, hands, knees and feet covered in bandages, sitting on the infirmary's bed. Akashi: "Lacerations, bruises, thankfully no deep cuts, it also helped that you fell down rolling instead of falling flat on your face. ... Thankfully it was just a fall resulting from you having to dodge that incoming car instead of a head-on collision, but... (looks back at the group of shipgirls looking on) Yeah, even with this some of the girls are in a mood for blood." (I'm going to kill that bastard.) (What a tactless driver. Not only did he not stay his own lane, he didn't even have the courtesy to help the Admiral to the hospital.) (How the hell did that guy obtain his driver's license!? That ought to be revoked with that kind of attitude...) (This is unforgivable.) (UNFORGIVABLEUNFORGIVABLEUNFORGIVABLEMYDEARADMIRALUNFORGIVABLEUNFORGIVABLEUNFOR--) Admiral: "This sucks to say the least... Nevertheless, I'll try to at least do what I can do best in this state. Though being disabled thanks to this injury is, gah, something I really don't like to have. But... yeah." Sendai: "Admiral, if you could've gotten a glimpse of a face, I could've chased him down." Admiral: "Let's not be rash here, Sendai. I don't want this to be a civilian court case that involves you shipgirls. Please." Sendai: "Hey, you got everyone worried sick, y'know. At least if we could do something about it..." Admiral: "Nothing that can be done, end of story. It was pretty dark, I couldn't even recognize the car make and registration number to even lodge a police report. Besides now I'd rather feel grateful this is as much as I got away with... ouch, the pain." Haruna: "A-Admiral!" Admiral: "Gah, well yeah saying these wounds do not hurt is a lie. ... I guess you people can be dismissed now, I need Akashi and Ooyodo to tend to me, and I need some rest after that." The crowd disperses from the infirmary after that. (Author's note: Public Service Announcement. Don't ever, ever think nobody goes through a silent road you usually go through that you can act like you own the road. And act like a total buttorifice while at it. Even if someone can avoid crashing into you, them crashing thanks to an attempt to avoid you is something else that you should reflect upon because you were the problem '''in the first place.')'' Category:Blog posts